


give up your skin to retain the bones

by Melokho



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Sadism, Sharing a Body, Triple Drabble, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melokho/pseuds/Melokho
Summary: Instead of going into the crystal Noctis takes Ardyn into his body.Where the fight for the Dawn is not a single battle but a war; and each time Noctis loses, so does Ignis.





	give up your skin to retain the bones

_I. Ignis_

Regretfully, it was his idea which made this possible. The whip cracks and new pain blossoms across his back. Ignis bites his tongue.

"Anything you would like to say?" Ardyn's voice is uncanny coming from Noct's mouth.

"Never!"

"Ah pity. I can still see some unmarked skin right..." This one does make him scream, "there."

Ardyn makes him cry, cuss up a storm, shout himself hoarse. None of it makes a difference, as long as they aren't the two words he is hoping for.

Ignis keeps those locked inside, waiting for his king to regain control of his stolen body.

  


_II. Noctis_

Apologizing is always the first and the last thing Noctis does.

"I wish you wouldn't say that." Ignis, quick to assure him that it's not his fault, that he fights for control as long and hard as he can.

Sometimes he isn't. Sometimes it becomes altogether too much. Ardyn exploits even his smallest moments of weakness. And doesn't that just make him feel like the worst asshole. When Ignis never falters, not once, no matter everything Ardyn does to him.

Maybe he focuses on the wrong emotions. The next time he feels his grip slip, he says "Thank you" instead.

  


_III. Ardyn_

Days blend into each other. The sun rises with the boyking and sinks with Ardyn overpowering him and taking control of their shared body once more.

He discovers a newfound joy in tracking the passage of time by the marks he leaves on Ignis' skin. The lines on his back, fresh, oozing pus and blood; mere hours old. The bite on his throat, almost healed; from roughly forty-eight hours ago. The word cut into his ass... will have to be renewed.

Maybe get a brand. Make it stick.

Enjoy Noctis rage in the back of his head when reading 'MINE'.


End file.
